


Alone Again, Naturally.

by Too_Many_Usernames



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira has abandonment issues, Gen, Morgana leaving, Sad Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Usernames/pseuds/Too_Many_Usernames
Summary: Morgana is a constant. Constant cat scratches, constant bedtimes, constant whispered comments in crowds  of 'does that guy have a cat in his bag?Akira can rely on Morgana because he's always there.Until he's not.





	Alone Again, Naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb but the bit where Morgana leaves made me really emotional?
> 
> And yeah, the title is from that Gilbert O'Sullivan song.

Here's the thing; Akira's scared of being abandoned. It's why he jams his schedules full of people. He has to be sure he has people on his side - it doesn't matter if it's his friends, or ex-yakuza weapon dealers or cryptic long-nosed jailers. He's built himself a safety net under the guise of aiding the cause of the phantom thieves. That's what he's always told himself; it's for the thieves. It's for the _cause_. It's a lie, though.

 It's because he's so Damn scared. He feels as though he's just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the rug to be pulled out beneath him. _Again._

He's just waiting for faceless yelling men and judges, uncaring parents and a silent phone, pleas for help, for comfort left unanswered by people he thought were his friends.

It's one of the reasons he likes Morgana so much. He's _always_ there. Sure, he might complain at having to lug the cat around all day in his bag, ('what do you mean this hurts your Shoulders? I'm just helping you train to fight phantoms, you should be grateful I stole all of your fatty salmon.') Or the refusal to sleep in the cat bed Akira bought, (I'm a human, that would be _completely_ inappropriate. I'm gonna sit right by your pillow with my ass in your face, that makes much more sense.) Or the fact he insists Akira goes to bed 10 o'clock sharp, (8 on meta-verse nights.) But really, he doesn't care.

Because Morgana is a constant. Constant cat scratches, constant bedtimes, constant whispered comments in crowds of 'does that guy have a cat in his bag?

Akira can rely on Morgana because he's always there.

Until he's not.

\-------

''This is getting bad. We really need to find Mona, and fast.'' Makoto says, clutching at her bag strap, one hand smoothing invisible wrinkles on her skirt. She was the one to call the meeting; they'd all noticed how Morgana's disappearance had been affecting Akira, and they needed to decide how to deal without. Of course, without Akira.  

''Yeah totally!'' Ryuji adds, swinging backwards from the rail. ''I asked if he wanted to hang out, and he just gave me one of these.'' He pulls out a crumpled sheet of paper, on it a picture of Morgana, with the words 'Have you seen this cat?' printed in bold across the top, with Leblanc's information beneath, and the tip that he responds to Mona, Morgana, and fatty tuna.

''He had tons of em in his bag.'' Ryuji adds, regaining his position at the rail as the poster is handed between them. Futaba glances up briefly from her laptop to appraise it, before nodding and confirming that they were all over Yongen.  

''He had to answer a question about cats today... I could hear him sniffling behind me.'' Ann says, looking down, and hugging one arm to her side.

''Can't believe Mona would do this to him. It's like the worst possible thing for him.'' Ryuji says with a sigh.

''How do you mean, Ryuji?'' Yusuke interjects.

''Well... you know... how like he's always worried were gonna abandon him, like with what happened to him and all? You guys must know how he hates bein' alone and all.'' Ryuji shifts, awkwardly, as though worried he's betrayed some great secret of his best friend.

''It is true that he is rarely alone.'' Yusuke adds, his tone contemplative as he glances over the sun-dappled cars beneath them.

''Well, I suppose there's nothing else for us to do but to find him!'' Makoto interjects, trying to add some positivity, but it's no good. They're all worried. They've never seen Akira like this. It needs to change. Because that's what they do, isn't it?

\-------------

Akira should know by now that Morgana doesn't like cuddles. Head scratches in that one specific spot behind his ear are forbidden because they make him purr and that's not a thing humans do! This time though, he'll let it go. Because Morgana's never seen him cry like this before; sure there were tears, many the first few nights, but they were hidden, hunched and curled onto his side as Morgana pretended to be asleep. But now Akira is crying, loudly, and won't let go of him. And it's all his fault.

''I'm the same you know.'' Akira finally says, when everyone has gone and the tears subside. ''I don't have anything but the phantom thieves. My family's abandoned me and half school thinks I'm some psychopath criminal.

But what you said about this team being the only place you belong. I'm like that to. You and all the others... You're my family now.'' He pauses for a second, and Morgana nudges his face, guilt rising, desperate not to see Akira cry again,  as he tries to hide his head in his hands.

''Please don't leave me, Morgana.'' He whispers, pulling his small body back into his chest.

''I'm not going.'' Morgana said quietly, not complaining about the hands in his fur. ''I'm not leaving you.''


End file.
